The Past, Reconnected
by Irishneko18
Summary: He left years ago, left the small town for Tokyo. Left a young girl, and came back to find a hardened woman. What happened over those years? Sess/Kag


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this fan fiction.

**The Past, Reconnected**

_Chapter 1: _

Her voice was a smoky whisper in the darkness. A soft breeze over a blazing flame of desire, and he watched from afar. The club was filled with the soft music of jazz, and her voice glided with it. The lights were turned down low, and the spotlight was dim on her. He watched the sparkling jewels on her dress move and shimmer in the light as she moved over the stage, microphone grasped in one hand, while the other ran through her short hair. At this time of the morning, there was only a few costumers still lingering behind. He turned his head, keeping his voice low, as he ordered another drink. The bartender, a female, was just as entranced with the singer as he was. He lifted the cold drink as the singer continued the slow song, her voice silky smooth.

Love, can be so hard

This deep feeling

Can tear your heart apart

It can make you feel

Like your world's on fire

Or make you weak with desire

He felt a soft stirring deep inside. As much to do with desire as emotions. He lifted golden eyes towards hers and found blazing blue staring back. She moved towards the end of the stage, letting her hand drift on the railing as she took slow, measured steps down. She walked around an older man, leaning down to kiss his cheek, letting out a smoky laugh when she seen him blush deeply. The whole time she kept her eyes on his, letting them drift down his long body, down slim hips, to tall legs. There was a spark in those deep blues. She was walking closer, and he felt his stomach clench. It felt like snakes were withering and snapping out. As she moved closer, just a whispers breath away, those snakes hissed and coiled. Molten gold met sparkling blue, a fire burnt deep in both.

Love, can be so soft

Like a baby's first breath

It can build your heart up

And take away all this pain

The look of her was so startling to him. The years since he had seen her, her body had taken on the shape of a woman; the strength of a warrior, and the voice and eyes of a maneater. When he had left her years ago, he had left a loving young women who had said that she would wait forever for him. She had been lovely before, had the soft look of a young women, but had yet to take on the sharp lines and curves of a true women. Now, though, she had accomplished those curves very well.

He had made his decision years ago to leave the small town they had grown up in to move to Tokyo. She had been younger then, not just in body, but in mind. She has said once that her world revolved around him. He was her world, and that had scared him, he had just turned twenty and she was only eighteen, and had run from the deep emotions. She had written, sending letters every week, but he had never read them and never had written back. Those letters didn't stop, but had turned into ones just on birthdays, holidays. He still chose not to read them, to return them. The letters stopped, the phone calls stopped, and maybe her love stopped as well. He wanted to shed the jacket of the little town he grew up in. Wanted to shed the fog of a small town for the smog of the big city. And he had become something, had worked hard to get the life that he lived now, a life full of prestige and had become a tyrant.

Over the years he had also changed, probably more than her. Her eyes traced over his thinned face. Angles formed over time, giving his face a rough look. She should have known that he wouldn't have any wrinkles, while she looked over the ones forming around her eyes with unease. He was still lanky, but had become more limber, with muscles that she could stretch under his sleeves when he moved.

She leant towards him, let her breath whisper against his cheek, against his neck. He let his back hit the bar behind him, and felt the stool he was sitting on slide back with him. She moved in between his splayed legs and lifted her lips in a mock smile, her eyes turned from a fiery blue to a hard ice.

But this love hurts all the time

Many times it never stops

Even as the years go by

The years will turn into decades

And still this hurtful love burns

It burns my very soul

The last note rang out as she lifted her hands and let it drift around the room. Patrons were scattered at random tables. Those now cold blue eyes finally left his, and she walked deftly back towards the stage as the few costumers and the bartender clapped whole heartedly. She replaced the microphone on the holder, allowing her hands to drift down the shaft. An older gentleman wondered on stage as he saw her leave the stage, wondering down the stairs to grab the stray coat on a lonely chair. The older man spoke.

"Thank you everyone, that was Kagome, our very best singer." Another round of applause rang out and he saw her leave out the back door. He got up, letting his large frame reach its full height. He walked towards the back door, letting his hands lift the handle, expecting to have to follow her scent. But was surprised to find her leaning against the side of the building right in the alleyway. A half smoked cigarette hanging from her right hand. He watched as Kagome lifted it towards her mouth, sucking in a breath and blew out smoke. The one lone light in the alleyway was just off to the side, and made the features of her face shaper. Her hair was midnight dark now, having been cut short to her shoulders. It was curled meticulously, with a few wispy strands along her forehead. There was dark make up along her eyes, making them seem larger and sultrier.

He wanted to just lift his hand and wipe those strands away like he used to and watch her smile like she used to. But for some reason, he believed she would bite his hand first.

"So, you've come back to our small town Sesshomaru?" Her voice should have lost the sultry, smoky quality but it didn't. The end of the cigarette glowed in the dim light, and he saw the cherry on the end being flicked away.

"Hai, I thought it would be an adequate idea to visit my family." His voice was tight and spoken in a sharp, clipped tone.

"You've become quite educated, very much so." She put her hands in the pockets of her trench coat. Let the breeze rustle her curls and felt the evening chill set in.

"It is supposed to be so. It is what I desired," she shook her head, letting out a hollow laugh, and felt her eyes water.

"Yes, your deisre to become something more then a man from a small town

"Education was but one reason why I left, the education here was not adequate for what my future was for." He cringed inwardly at his tone.

"Hai this small town just wasn't good enough for Sesshomaru Tashi." Her voice was sarcastic, but he was still drawn to it. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the ringing of a phone. Deseire

Kagome looked down towards her bag, pulling it off to dig through the bag. She pulled out a warn cell phone that had him raising his brows.

"Mushi?" She flicked the butt of her cigarette over her shoulder, letting the person on the line respond.

"He wasn't home?" She sucked in her button lip, and Sesshomaru watched entranced as she licked away the lip stick.

"The babysitter should have dropped him off at seven." In a matter of seconds she was running out towards the street, and like a wounded puppy he followed her. She took long strides down the main street. His eyes strayed from her, looking at the stores along the street and was a bit surprised at how industrialized the small town had become. He heard Kagome yell, and before he knew it she was running down the street, long heels clicking rhythmically. He saw someone had the end of the street, and the figure was small, hardly old enough to be more then a child.

As they got closer Kagome hung up the phone. Her voice reached the child before she did, and it was hurried and worried.

"What are you doing? You were supposed to be home? Why didn't Keade call me? Are you alright? Its midnight, you know you shouldn't be out."

Her hands reaching out before her, and she grasped the child in her arms, crying in relief. He watched the graceful features of the child come into view as he got closer, and saw an angular chin of the child, indicating he was male. The child was wearing a hat, and with her hug, the cap had fallen off and silvery hair feel from atop the child's head. Golden eyes so much like his own lifted towards him.

"Kagome." His voice was ragged and he felt his vision go dark, looking at this child was like looking at himself from the past.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagomes voice was strained but held steel in it. "I would like you to meet Hayate…my son."

His world stopped spinning but then whirled out of control.

**A/N: **hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fan fiction.

^_^ So some cross-advertising here, I have other fictions out, including (but not limited too) _Before He Bites _(Inu/Kag), _Beauty and the Nerd _(Sess/Kag), and my one shot _Tired _(Inu/Kag).


End file.
